


Come back to me

by PamsMoon



Series: Longing [4]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Hurt Dick Grayson, M/M, Stalker Tim Drake, Tim Drake Angst, Tim Drake Has a Bad Time, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PamsMoon/pseuds/PamsMoon
Summary: Tim as every night goes to visit Dick who is in a coma since the shot he received in the head. Full of angst, you are warned.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Dick Grayson
Series: Longing [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551142
Kudos: 37





	Come back to me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to all my readers <3
> 
> I'm still affected (for better and worse) by Nightwing's Annual 2, and since I made a chapter to Damian (Fixation series on my profile) of course Tim deserved his share in the horrible shot to our dear Dick Grayson in the comics. T.T
> 
> As I always write: at first nice and then it can be twisted to be quite angst, lo siento :c

The night was almost over when Red Robin exhausted, gently pushing the window of the private clinic and entering the gloom of the room. He fell lightly, only with the fluttering of his cloak behind him.

He looked up and like the previous times, Robin was at the foot of Dick's bed, watching him silently. The outside lights barely made it possible to distinguish their small form in the darkness of the room.

"How is he?" Tim muttered, standing up and walking towards them.  
  
Damian looked at him for a second and then looked back at his former mentor, who was breathing calmly, as if he were indeed just sleeping, and not in a deep coma that prevented him from waking up.

"Same." He replied dryly after a long silence that had made Tim think he wouldn't get an answer.

When the elder was close enough to distinguish the boy's masked face, Damian jumped from his position, muttering a "tt" and heading towards the window to leave.

"Damian, wait." He called him, watching him raise his knee to the window frame. Robin stopped in place. "You don't need to go."

"Drake." He said without turning around. "You are a terrible liar." and pulling a hook from his belt, he threw it into the darkness and disappeared without saying goodbye.

Tim sighed loudly once he was left alone with Dick in the room. He approached the window and closed it, checking that the boy had disappeared.

He knew he had about 20 minutes until the next round of nurses came to check his older brother, so he put the latch. He didn't want interruptions.

He took off his hood back, revealing his tired face of deep dark circles and disheveled black hair.

He appreciated a moment Dick's face that seemed immutable to everything that happened around him.

"I tried." He said sounding more tired than he really wanted to sound, when he approached a chair by the bed, and sat down. "I know you would not like that now, with you like that, he was alone ... but what happened to you has affected him more than we could have expected ..."

Tim looked at the bedridden man, who didn't seem to react in any way.

"It's like at the beginning ..." continued "He has once again become the unbearable brat who threatened to kill us all demanding his place as Bruce's real son. Do you remember?" he whispered looking at his gloved hands linked over his legs. "He's surly, he doesn't talk to us, and we only know that he comes every night after the patrol to see you ... but it's just that, watching you, for hours ..."

"Bruce has left. He's after who ... who did this." a lump in his throat inevitably appeared. Anger and sadness, they had constantly mixed these last weeks. "I know he will find it. I know it will make him pay ... but what about that?" Tim raised his glassy eyes of deep dark blue, staring with sorrow at the loss of all of Dick's beautiful hair, now replaced by firm bandages around his head. "That won't help you, will it?"

He shook his head when the only answer he heard was Dick's constant breathing next to the machines that kept him alive.

"I keep talking to you like you're listening to me." He laughed softly, a short, meaningless laugh for the moment. Then he took off his left glove, and then his right, sliding the firm kevlar through his numb fingers for the long night.

When he had his bare hands, he brushed with the fingertips the back of Dick's hand, the one he had free, without the IV. His skin was warm to the touch, but almost cold. He then slid his left hand under Dick's palm, and the right one held it over, giving it some heat.

"I'm happy you're alive." He whispered sincerely, staring as his hands gently squeezed his brother's. He didn't want to hurt him, but he needed to feel it beyond this simple touch ... that didn't feel anything like Dick.

He lowered his face until his forehead touched his own back of his hand. Close his eyes, squeezing them.

"I am so... tired." He muttered trying to control his emotions struggling to get out of him. "I can't stop thinking ... I just can't, compare this ... With what happened to my..."

'My father.' it is what he could not get out of his lips, but that did not stop resonating in his head. It felt the same. It hurt the same. But Dick was alive ... it was different. Could he do something?

And yet his heart ached, it burned under his suit, under the double R of Red Robin.

"Dick, Dick Grayson ..." he whispered barely, in a voice that didn't seem his. "I know you're listening to me ... I know." He looked up at his older brother. "You can't end this way. You're not going to end up like this, right?"

Then he stood up and approached the headboard, releasing the hand carefully. When he was in front of him, he bent a little, until his face was practically on Dick's.

In the dim light he could appreciate him better. His eyebrows were slightly contracted, as if he was having a nightmare from which he could not wake up. Tim thought maybe he was listening, maybe he wanted to wake up and come back to them ... but he just couldn't.

"Life won't let you go that easy." he whispered bringing his nose close to Dick's nose, until they touched. "I won't let you go... that easy ..."

He got so close, until he noticed that his own eyelashes stroked Dick's eyelids.

It went through his mind that he had never been this short distance from Dick. Never. Of course they had fought melee in the past or had embraced countless times, and had even shared the same bed to sleep at some time, but Tim had always been cautious of keeping a safe distance between them.

Now he damn regretted it.

His stomach was invaded with bittersweet emotions. The butterflies inside him fluttered uncontrollably, at the closeness of their beloved Dick Grayson.

So close that he could feel the warmth emitted from his skin, and his warm and measured breathing.

"So you just have to come back with us ... with me." He whispered with a single idea in his head, rather in his heart ... they were so close, and he couldn't stop staring at those lips he constantly dreamed of since he was a teenager.

"I never had the courage to tell you, but ... I'm in love with you, Dick Grayson." He said unable to believe what was coming out of his own mouth. Finally. "Since ever." He continued in a slightly trembling voice. "Since I saw you in the circus the first time ..."

Tim's heart was beating so loudly that he could hear it in his ears rumble, even louder than his own words.

While the skin over his cheeks, it burned with fire.

"So please ... come back to me." he said in a barely audible whisper, before beginning to descend gradually, until his lips were on the Dick, a few millimeters, breathing his warm breath.

And when he was finally about to kiss the love of his life, he felt it coming.

He couldn't do this.

Tears sprouted with such momentum and so unexpectedly from within him that he froze in place. He squeezed his eyes tightly when the pain in the center of his heart was too sharp to breathe normally, and the uncontrollable sobs began to appear.

Tears ran down his cheeks quickly and he didn't even dry them until they began to fall on Dick's face.

"I-I'm sorry ..." he said with trembling hands covering his face, feeling the tears running between his fingers, unable to stop them.

He sobbed in pain.

With all the pain he had accumulated throughout his life. With all the pain he had since Babs had called him desperate for his communicator, telling him that Dick was dying. That he had been shot to death.

He then put his hands to his mouth, to try to silence even a little his desperate and uncontrollable sobs.

He couldn't do it. Of course he couldn't do it.

Timothy Jackson Drake had been in love practically more than half of his life with that unconscious man under him, he couldn't just kiss him, as if all was well.

As if Dick even knew what was happening.

It was so petty. So selfish of himself. Dick half dead, not knowing if he would wake up one day and Tim putting his feelings first.

His dark and never reciprocated feelings.

He backed away with that truth, until he fell defeated in the seat. His head fell heavily forward, while his shoulders shook with every sob that came from inside.

Outside it had started to rain, when the alarm on his wrist indicated that there were only 5 minutes left for the nurses' round.

He dried his tears the best he could when he got up, trying to control himself. He was still a soldier, and had stood up in worse situations than this.

With a heart as broken as now.

"Dick ..." he whispered looking at him for the last time, not daring to approach.

When he opened the window and the cold rain dampened his face, he just wished to remain in the warm place and finish what he had begun, even if there was no time.

Because he still wanted it. He wanted everything from Dick.

But then he pulled the hood down and passed his entire body through the window, before dropping into the dark void.


End file.
